


Thunder

by mingod



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingod/pseuds/mingod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irini asked for some zikwon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from [tumblr](http://oheinenvasara.tumblr.com/post/135333354407/thunder-u-kwon-zico-400w-for)

There is a small knock on Yukwon’s door; he had known to expect it. Today was no different, the thunder always drove Jiho from the solitude of his room, turning the grown man into a hunched little boy, reluctant to show his fear but too in need of a person to keep himself from quietly patting across the hallway, hugging his pillow like it was the last thing left on Earth.

“It’s okay, don’t say sorry. You’d do the same for me.” 

“But I woke you up again…”

“I said it’s okay, now let’s go back to sleep.” Yukwon bunches the duvet on one side so can Jiho can crawl in with the pillow, having kicked his ostrich slippers under the bed.

“Thank you.” Jiho clings to Yukwon the moment he’s close enough to reach, his restless breath gradually slowing down to larger puffs, face buried tight into the other’s chest. 

Yukwon is not going to lie, he likes the thunder. Thunder brings out something in Jiho that he otherwise so dearly hides; the neediness, the loss of control, his ego yielding to his fear. Yukwon cradles Jiho’s head under his chin and runs his fingers through the messy hair, stilling to rub his thumb at Jiho’s neck. That always seemed to make him fall asleep faster, but the thunder has other plans tonight; sets of lightnings illuminating the dark room and rainshowers hitting the window, the rumbling refuses to move on and Jiho’s soft insides are out in the open. 

“You know… did I ever tell you why I don’t like the thunder?” Jiho mumbles into Yukwon’s shirt.

“No, you didn’t.” 

“Will you mind if I never do?”

“Not at all.” 

Whether or not this really bothers Yukwon, he doesn’t have the energy to think about now. Now is only for him to be there with Jiho, for Jiho. He peels the duvet off their shoulders, knowing the night would be warm, and Jiho nudges his knees apart to entangle their legs and pulls himself even closer when yet another lightning strikes. Yukwon pecks the top of Jiho’s head and mumbles reassuring nothings to his hair, until with a final “thank you” Jiho’s body slowly gains weight as he falls beyond consciousness again.

\--------------------

When Yukwon wakes up, Jiho is gone. The ostrich slippers aren’t, though, and neither is the nagging feeling in Yukwon’s brain insisting he has forgotten an important message; similar to the one that always comes after he misses a dream. Maybe he will be reminded of it tonight. The rainy season is only beginning.


End file.
